Kameko Nara
CONSTRUCTION Kameko Nara (Nara Kameko) is a minor OC character of the fanfiction Sasuke's Kids. She is the aunt of Chise and wife of Setsuna Nara. Kameko and her husband were the ones who took her in when the girl was returned to Konohagakure. She is a chunin-level shinobi who used to serve as Chief Medic-nin for the ANBU, but has since retired to the Konoha Hospital. Background Kameko was the second child of three children born to Tohru and Arisa Nara. Kameko always looked up to her older brother Ensui who wanted nothing to do with the little girl leaving her lonely until she joined the Academy. During her Entrance Ceremony the little girl met many of her future peers among them Guy, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma. While at the Academy the shy Kameko became on good terms with the more outgoing Kurenai and Guy. Though with Guy it was more that she was too polite to show how much his quirks confused and intimidated her and thus he declared them friends begining the decades long tradition of dragging her against her will into any idea he had. Also in her class were Kameko's future teammates, who she would befriend also. During the years before graduation Kameko's little sister Akiko was born and it changed everything. Kameko adored her little sister playing with her constantly and volunteering to babysit whenever she could. The reason she missed her first graduation test, when Kurenai graduated, was because she had to take Akiko, who'd been running a dangerous fever, to the hospital. It was during this trip that she would gain an interest in medical ninjutsu. After Tohru and Arisa died shortly before Kameko would have graduated she dropped out of the Academy to work so she could help Ensui support the family. It wasn't until a year later that she was able to rejoin the Academy and passed her graduation exam becoming a genin and joing the only other two members left of their original begining class.She graduated just in time to take part in the Third Shinobi World War. Third Shinobi World War Like many young shinobi at the time Kameko was sent straight to war as soon as she'd graduated. During the war she began to train as a medic-nin and lost both her teammates and her sensei at the Battle of Kikyo Pass. She was reassigned to another genin squad that had lost a member and it was then that she met her future husband Setsuna Nara a very distant cousin. At first the genin of the team, particularly Setsuna, did not appreciate her presence, feeling she was trying to replace their lost teammate. These feelings do not improve until late into the war, shortly after the destruction of Kannabi Bridge, when Setsuna and Kameko are seperated from the team to accompany some supplies to the Sungakure front. Setsuna is not happy about this and neither is Kameko, but their sensei gives them both a stern lecture about teamwork and they try to be civil to each other. Kameko with more success than Setsuna, who mostly spends the time glaring and silent. Kameko begins to spend her time with one of the ANBU guarding them, which only serves to bother Setsuna more, and is taught some medical jutsu in return for her friendship. As days pass Setsuna's actions towards Kameko improve and their relationship settles into an uneasy peace shaken occasionally by Setsuna's sudden imcomprehensible, to Kameko, mood swings. During the night before their arrival the group had settled down to eat when Cat, the ANBU Kameko has been befriending, appears to eat with them as had become his habit. Kameko happily leaves Setsuna, who she'd been having the first boderline friendly conversation with in her memory, to greet her friend. Cat quickly sits beside her and they eat together. Time passes, with Setsuna becoming more visibly annoyed by the minute to Kameko's befuddlement, and Cat, preparing to go relieve one of the other ANBU guards makes an off-handed flirtatious comment towards Kameko, making the girl blush, and causing Setsuna's patience to finally end. Setsuna accuses Cat of being derelict in his duties and disgracing ANBU. Cat does not take kindly to this, but he has enough control to not snap when a fourteen yells at him. Setsuna's temper tantrum only gets worse when Cat doesn't react. At this point Setsuna lunges for him and Kameko gets in between them and gets hurt in the process making Cat lose his temper. Attracted to the commotion the other ANBU investigate and while they're distracted the enemy, who'd been tracking them for days moves in. During the ensuing battle Kameko is nearly killed, but saved by Setsuna who gets injured. Cat tells Kameko to take Setsuna and run while they hold them back. Reluctantly, Kameko agrees. She doesn't know that they weren't really a supply caravan, but rather delivering secret documents of enemy positions. Setsuna was aware and he knew that Cat was using her as a distraction by speaking to her and bringing her to the focus of the enemy's attention. Despite his initial dislike he didn't want the girl getting hurt especially when she was completely oblivious to Cat's true intentions. It reminded him of his dead teammate, who Setsuna admits to having been in love with. When Kameko learns this she feels touched and betrayed by Cat. They finish the mission and the air between them gets easier. Cat, who survived, recomends Kameko for Medic-nin training as a way to make up for endangering the girl he truly did like and she is switched to apprenticing under the Medic Corps for the duration of the war. Post-War After the war Kameko stayed on assignment to the Medic Corps and began to excell in Medical jutsu. Kameko was on call during the Nine-Tails attck and attempted to help, but her captain, who'd long thought of her as a second daughter forbade her and when she came anyway she was stopped by the senior shinobi and Kurenai's father. She did help treat the aftermath though. While she was treating them she stumbled upon Setsuna and became his primary caregiver in the days that followed. As she helped treat him, she found he'd grown up in their time apart and they became closer. The bond only grew closer as years past. During her time in the Medic Corps, Kameko had shown herself to be skillful, discreet, and loyal to the village, attracting the ANBU's attention. When she was seventeen she was personally recruited by the newest ANBU Commander, Cat, the same ANBU who'd flirted with her and used her as bait. He offered her the position of Chief Medic-nin for the ANBU a position that required complete discretion and the ability to keep the identities of the members a secret. After spending a month considering it, Kameko agreed and was given the code name Slug in honor of Tsunade, though she was not a true member of ANBU, begining her new career. Time past quickly until one day Kameko treated a newly returned team with three cases of third degree burns, one severe poisoning, and another almost complete chakra depletion. She treated the first four easily, relatively speaking, but the last one, the small Captain of the team was giving her problems, rejecting any and all chakra transfusions. Taking off his mask, and breaking protocal in the process, Kameko recognized him as Itachi Uchiha and checking his eyes, realized he had chakra poisoning and the only chakra that could work would be that of a close relative. Further abandonning protocal she summoned Mikoto Uchiha who provided the chakra necessary to save her son's life. Because of this event Kameko was severely reprimanded and asked respectfully to consider other places of employment. Cat offered to wipe the slate and allow her to continue working as the Chief Medic-nin, but Kameko declined tired of the constant blood and death that ANBU consisted of, losing more patients than saving. He respected her wishes and once her sucessor was found she was honorably discharged to the hospital. It was at this time she was reunited with Setsuna, who she hadn't seen since he was discharged after the Nine-Tails attack. They restablish their friendship and eventually both become involved in seperate relationships, Kameko with a fellow Medic-nin and Setsuna with a teammate. The seperate couples often double dated, but mostly Kameko and Setsuna spent time together. All at once when she was twenty-five her mentor who'd protected her during the Nine-Tails attack died suddenly and her boyfriend broke it off. The stress and grief affected her preformance at work only serving to make her feel worse about herself. To make matters worse her little sister Akiko, who had been more like a daughter to her than anything, began dating a merchant's son a boy named Takumi. A year later Akiko announced she and Takumi were going to get married, which caused a controversy among conservative Clan members. Akiko had always been unsuited for shinobi life and had dropped out of the Academy due to illness, but most expected her to marry Clan or shinobi at least. Kameko, ever protective of her beloved sister, disapproved of Takumi not believing he was good enough for Akiko, but reluctantly supported the match. Not long after the eighteen year old told the Clan she was pregnant, causing some bitterness as Takumi was twenty-three and had promised not to touch her until she was twenty. Kameko fussed over Akiko constantly worried about how the birth would go with her sister's slim hips and slightness. Akiko went into birth early, while visiting her sister and there were complications. Akiko was badly injured and nearly died, but Kameko was used to treating near fatal injuries and saved her sister, though it resulted in Akiko never being able to give birth again. Kameko never forgave Takumi for this and told him as much. Because of how injured Akiko was and the baby's early birth they needed to be cared for professionally for the next few weeks. Kameko asked for time off to treat both the baby and mother. With her performance slipping during the past few years there was deep disapproval directed towards her, but her superiors were sympathetic. It was during this three month abscence that Setsuna left his girlfriend and became romantically interested in Kameko. After a few months of courting they married shortly before Kameko's twenty-eighth birthday. Pre-Sasuke's Kids (Major spoilers for fanfiction start.) After a little over three years of Chise being assumed to have died with her parents news of the little girl finally reaches Konoha and her remaining family. Akiko's daughter had been in an orphanage the entire time. (Major spoilers for fanfiction end.) Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Medical Ninjutsu Summons Kameko shares a summoning contract with both tortoises and turtles. She was introduced to the contract as a thank you from Guy. Status Part I Chunin Exam Arc Invasion of Konoha Arc Search for Tsunade Arc Sasuke Retrieval Arc Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc Sai and Sasuke Arc Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Invasion of Pain Arc Five Kage Summit Arc Shinobi World War Arc Ten-Tails Revival Arc Sasuke's Kids Introduction Arc Land of Rice Fields Arc Sasuke's Training Arc Movies Sasuke's Kids: The Movie Trivia * Kameko means "tortoise child". Reference Narutopedia and Wikipedia used often. The fanfiction she appears in Sasuke's Kids is also used. Category:DRAFT